el proyecto Yami Marik
by HikariYamiIshtar
Summary: Yami Marik al descubrir que Rouge esta con Shadow se va a vivir a una casa macabra
1. Chapter 1:la casa embrujada

El proyecto Yami Marik

Chapter1:La casa embrujada

-Hoy le dire a Rouge lo que siento por ella-Dijo un yami erizo egipcio de ojos lilas aprox 16 años,levantandose del arbol y apretando su cetro-Je que dia tan bonito-Dijo al ver el dia lluvioso

Yami Marik corrio decidido hacia el bosque, pero no antes de llegar a una cascada. Allí se podía distinguir una figura de una murcielago mirando el horizonte

-¿Rouge?-¨Dijo el en voz baja-¡Rouge!-corrio adonde su amada estaba

Yami Marik se detuvo al ver a Rouge al escuchar una siniestra voz que erizaba a cualquiera

-¿No me extrañastes querida?-Era Marik se escondio en los arbustos y sintio como gruesas lagrimas recorrian por sus mejillas

-Uh si Shadow siempre que no estas aquí tengo ganas de abrazarte mas-Dijo Rouge tomando a Shadow de la cintura

-Oh Rouge¿Sabes que te amo mucho?-Dijo en su tono seductor

-Yo tambien te amo mas-Dijo Rouge acercandose a el besandolo

-"Tengo que salir de aca"-Dijo Yami Marik en un tono la suerte le da mala cara así que al tratar de correr tropezó con un charco de lodo-Ugh…..-Los rayos empezaron a caer mas

la lluvia parecía que arrasaría con todo,Rouge y Shadow giraron y vieron a Yami Marik

-¿Yami Marik?¿¡Que haces aca!-Dijo Rouge enfurecida a lo que Shadow solo se dio la vuelta

Yami Marik se levanto con dificultad y Rouge furiosa le dijo

-¡Que haces aca Yami Marik!-Yami Marik no le contesto tenia la mirada baja,con frio y de horror a lo que Rouge en ese momento le haria

Rouge tenia una cara macabra….tomo a Yami Marik del brazo y lo arrojo al suelo

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN YAMI APESTOSO,NO TE AMO Y JAMAS LO HARIA!-Dijo Rouge

Yami Marik la miro con odio y en un tono frio

-Yo….lamento haber arruinado mi vida…en vos-Dijo frio y enfurecido

-Yami Marik…Yami Marik siempre seras asi de baka y tonto-Eso hiso que Rouge abraza a Shadow y que Yami Marik con un brazo roto y lleno de lodo escaparia,solo e indefenso

Yami Marik sollozaba solo,lastimado y buscando un hogar para quedarse a Marik llegó a un lugar fuera de la lluvia por suerte pero la mala noticia era que no sabia donde estaba

-esta abierta…-que gran noticia, ya que Yami Marik llamo muchas veces y no había nadie, nadie que contestara. Además vasos rotos, vajillas viejas y muebles en mal estado estaban allí, lo que hacia que el lugar fuera mucho peor.

-creo que podré quedarme aquí a pasar la noche-Dijo con un tono frio

Yami Marik fue hacia un cuarto del primer piso donde pasando la recepción había una silla adentro y una chimenea, Yami Marik la encendió y decidió acurrucarse en la fogata, hasta quedar dormido para no sentir mas sufrimiento

-Esto no es lo que yo quise-Yami Marik dejo caer su ultima lagrima para irse al pais de los sueños.

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2:Hechizeria y Niñez

Chapter2:Hechizeria y Niñez

-…-Yami Marik desperto con la vista nublada y mirando hacia su alrededor, estaba en una habitacion algo polvorienta...una fogata encendida...Yami Marik pego un grito de terror al ver una figura misteriosa

-Calmate cariño,ya estas bien-Dijo la eriza llamada Katsumi,Yami Marik solo la miro boquiabierto,era hermosa y no le quito los ojos de encima mientras la joven caminaba hacia el

No te preocupes yo te curé, no tengo malas intenciones...-Dijo Katsumi-Me llamo Katsumi ¿Y vos quien sos lindo?-

-Pues yo me llamo…..-Yami Marik dudo en decirle su nombre,esa joven era sospechosa,pero lo curo asi que se lo dijo sin problemas-Soy Yami Marik.¿Se puede saber porque me curastes?-

-Pues estabas herido Paul-

-¿Paul?-Dijo el yami egipcio confundido

Yami Marik miro a Katsumi quien le mostro la foto de un hombre de pelos cenizos con corbata

Yami Marik se sorprendio….ese hombre era parecido a el hijo de una reconocida enfermera que lamentablemente tuvo una muerte horrenda...Yami Marik sostuvo el libro

-¿Y que paso con el?-

-Esta desaparecido-Yami Marik trato de levantarse al recordar a sus amigos-Pero dime Yami Marik¿Qué te paso?-

-La verdad es que Rouge me odia y yo solamente queria decirle que la amaba-Katusmi lo escuchaba y aprovechaba del dolor de Yami Marik para comenzar su macabro plan-Y ella arruino mi vida y ahora la odio enserio-Yami Marik empezo a llorar y Katsumi lo abrazaba con una sonrisa siniestra

-Ya, ya... ¿que dirías si todos tus malos sentimientos hacia esa persona desaparecieran?-Yami Marik la miro

-¿Nani?-

-Si Yami Marik soy una hechizera-Yami Marik asintio y Katsumi se levanto guiandolo hacia el lugar-Ven conmigo-Yami Marik se levanto y la siguio.

Después pasaron por un lugar subterráneo donde parecía terminar el camino...pero había una puerta que tenía un color negro alrededor y le hacía verse abrio la puerta y llevo a Yami Marik hacia una cueva que parecía tener un altar y daba un rayo de luz de luna.

Yami Marik divisó un círculo de piedras de colores brillantes alrededor de la luz de la luna...

-¿Katsumi?-Yami Marik la busco con la mirada pero al no tener exito, se acercó a el círculo.

Yami Marik escucho a Katsumi reirse desde la oscuridad sosteniendo unas rocas, que brillaban y que hacían que Yami Marik se debilite y con un dolor en el pecho.

-"Pe-pero que me pasa"-Penso Yami Marik

-Prontos dejaras de existir en este planeta Yami Marik Ishtar-Dijo Katsumi mientras Yami Marik la miraba horrorizado-Veras mi amado Yami Marik,te necesito para que despiertes a un niño del mal

-"¿¡Que!¿¡Que yo sere un niño!¿Eso quiere decir que morire?"-

-Pero no te preocupes Yami Marik,tu cadaver seguira ligado a tu cuerpo….con este hechizo no sufriras-Katsumi siguio con el embrujo y Yami Marik ya no sentía contról de su cuerpo.

-Ro-rouge-Fue lo ultimo que dijo Yami Marik antes de caer….de repente todo era oscuridad

Continuara


End file.
